Flying High
by Daggy-kun
Summary: "Give, take. Take, give. They rutted, panted, thrust, and moaned as they worked toward that special high; a high that puts their acrobatics in the ring to shame, but leaves them just as gloriously exhausted."


**A/N:** A one-shot gift for a friend. ;3 I wanted to write something short and fluffy, so she provided the pairing and I got to plotting. I like to call this a part of my R.A.G.E (Randomly Amazing Gay Erotica) fictions, since I'm proud of it, but you tell me how well I did.

As always, I own nothing but the words I used to describe two men sexing each other up in a parking lot. Please don't sue, I'd rather not lose the 69 cents I have to my name.

* * *

><p>It was one of the most insane tag matches he'd ever been a part of. And Evan Bourne had been in a lot since he first started in the WWE. He had been paired with Justin Gabriel, a fellow high flyer, against the two bruisers Dolph Ziggler and Tyler Reks. In all honesty, it was a random match set up by Teddy Long because they didn't have an opening card bout, but it ended up being quite the fight.<p>

Even though they had never teamed before, Evan and Justin worked off each other like seasoned pros. Their tags were perfectly timed, their combos were flawless, and best of all, their taunts played so well together that they managed to make Ziggler blush like a little school girl in the middle of their match.

In the end, they each hit their Finishers off the top rope at the same time; Justin 450 Splashing Ziggler while Evan hit Air Bourne on Reks. The crowd exploded, almost drowning the 1,2,3 from the Ref, signalling Evan's and Justin's victory.

Their celebration started in the ring. As Ziggler and Reks slinked off to lick their bleeding egos, Evan and Justin had whooped and hollered like their excited fans in the audience. Evan had jumped into Justin's arms, laughing and hugging the life out of him. Justin's smile couldn't have been bigger, swinging his smaller partner around the ring a couple times as Evan's music played.

They left the stage leaning on each other, all tired grins and fading adrenaline. Fellow wrestlers offered their congratulations, clapping and cheering for the triumphant high flyers. They took it all in stride, thanking them all, if a bit hurriedly. It wasn't until they had made it out into the parking lot that they had some privacy to 'thank' each other.

"You were amazing out there Justin," Evan breathed into the South African's ear, kissing and nibbling his jaw line until he could hear Justin pant with every exhale. Hands feel to the shorter man's waist, tracing the slip dents in his hips as he spoke.

"We showed them how real men fight," Justin said through a gasp, tilting his head away to give Evan more room to work.

"How about I show /you/ how real men celebrate?" Evan snickered cheekily into his partner's throat, licking his up past Justin's adam's apple up to his parted lips. He didn't wait for an answer, just delved his talented tongue into the other's mouth, kissing his breath away.

Justin's back hit the wall, a moan catching in his throat. His hands slid up, tickling Evan's sides until they reached his cute little nipples. He rubbed and tweaked the pink nubs, pulling a groan of his own from the smaller man.

Evan wasn't one to be one upped; a sneaky hand flittered down Justin's front until it met the waist band of his trunks, pulling them down just enough to free the slowly hardening cock within.

"A little eager aren't you?" Justin laughed, despite it being cut short on a hitched breath, caused by Evan taking the prize he'd just found firmly in hand. The small brunette just flashed him one of his signature charismatic grins, before attaching his mouth to the junction where his throat met his shoulders.

Evan's free hand lifted up his own body until it found one of Justin's, and guided it to the waist band of his own wrestling attire. Justin could take a hint, and pulled the band down not unlike Evan had to his own. He caught the other man's arousal in that hand, delighting in the little gasp it earned him.

Both men pumped the members in their hands to proud erections, leaving the bodies they were attached to breathless and hot. Evan bit down on Justin's collarbone, forcing a stuttering moan from him. Justin licked and blew into Evan's ear, sending shudders down the smaller wrestler's spine.

Give, take. Take, give. They rutted, panted, thrust, and moaned as they worked toward that special high; a high that puts their acrobatics in the ring to shame, but leaves them just as gloriously exhausted. It built up fast, combining the adrenaline from their victory with the energy they put into each other. It just kept piling, tightening, until they both reached the blessed peak, heads buried in each other's shoulders to dampen the sound of their release.

It took twice as long to come down as it took to go up; that time was spent collapsed on the ground against the building, the two men breathing hard and leaning on one another. They sat together, one on top of the other, for quite a while. Long enough for the chill of the night to cool the sweat on their frames, making them realize that they were half naked and in the middle of a parking lot.

The realization was met with tired chuckles. It was a few more long, content moments before they decided it would be best to head back inside, to the warmth of the locker room. Evan stood stretching, and helped his partner up. Justin slung an arm around the shorter man's shoulders, and walked him through the back door.

Both wore smiles as large as the arena itself. Nothing could bring them down; they were high flyers after all, now in more ways than one.


End file.
